Finding Mine
by longlivetonight
Summary: It is the most awkward stage of my life. Yes the sophomore year has started and I am on my quest to finding myself, with rescuing my friends and falling into agony of love, I, Miley Stewart wonder if I can find mine. characters: miley, selena, taylor, demi, nick, joe, justin, mason, jesse, ashley, vanessa, zac, harry


I was having my daily after school nap when my pillow buzzed. My _phone_ buzzed.

 _3 messages on Royal Sluts_

Royal Sluts was a group name Demi came up with. It was funny in the start but now it was just plain, but we stuck with it anyway because why not.

 _Taylor: My place in 10 minutes_

 _Demi: yyyyyy_

 _Taylor: Selena down. I am baking. Hurry._

Taylor was baking in the middle of a week. Something was definitely wrong. Taylor only baked on Sundays. She says that way she doesn't have to be distracted from homework.

 _Miley: scale 0 to 10 disaster?_

 _Taylor: 10000_

Okay she was being dramatic but something was wrong. Where was Selena?

 _Miley: Where is Selena?_

 _Taylor: Already here...Will you 2 stop asking questions and be here already?_

I pushed myself out of the bed. I didn't want to. I wanted to sleep and dream about Nick Geller. I always want to dream about him. Demi once said 'Guys like him don't go for girls like us.'

There is brutal honesty in it. Nick is the basket ball champion of the school and all most all the girls in school worship him. There is a talk that he has slept with the entire cheerleading team. Not at once. But then it is Nick Geller. He can work that out.

I locked the house and took my bicycle and hit the road. Before pedalling, I took out my phone.

 _Miley: I m going 2 Taylor's. Will be back around 7 for dinner._

I dropped a message to my sister. Vanessa and I lived on our own. Our parents died in a car accident when I was 6 and Vanessa was 11. Our mom's mother came back to town and raised us until last year when she passed away. Vanessa got a job in Blooming Dale just a few weeks before nana passed away. Nana had a decent job at a nice corporate company in the town where she did their taxes. She got paid larger than expected with her talent to hide and protect the company's assets. However when Vanessa graduated high school, she decided to not go to college and start working. She wanted nana to retire since she was getting old and weak. Eventually nana did and the entire household was supported by nana's previous salary and Vanessa's freelance fashion designing. Last year she was recruited by Blooming Dale and now she works there as one of the designer.

I parked my bike in Taylor's lawn and made my way to the door. I knocked twice.

'You are late.' An irritated yet excited Justin greeted me.

'What are you doing here?' Why would Taylor call him over? If there was a crisis only the girls would be informed. Not the guys. If Justin was here, was Joe here too?

'Taylor is baking.' I followed him in the kitchen where Taylor was in her ninja mode. I could see flour at a side and chocolate cooling off at another counter. There were sprinklers and frosting pipes on one side. She was totally at it.

'I am here to appreciate her food.' Justin took a whip with his finger of the chocolate cream and put it in his mouth.

'You seriously need to wait for the chocolate to go on the cupcake, Justin!' Taylor scolded. This was a common scenario.

'You are here to eat the food.' I corrected him. Everything smelled so bakery. I wanted to whip the chocolate too but I didn't want to instigate the evil in Taylor. I could wait for the chocolate to go on the cupcake.

'How does anyone appreciate food?' Justin challenged my accusation on him and asked Taylor.

'By eating it.' Taylor smiled.

'See Miles..' He pouted. 'Come here I will give you some chocolate.' He opened his arms and I slipped into his hug. Justin was the hugger among us. Selena used to claim he was a perv and that is why he hugged too much but over time we realized it was just natural to him. He was raised in a way where everything about him was vocal and it was seen in his action. He probably told his mom I love you ten times a day.

'Where is Demi?' I asked checking my phone for any messages. I had one from Vanessa.

 _Vanessa: Can't make it home early. Order something for yourself. Money in the kitchen drawer next to the oven. Luv u._

'Oh I don't think she is coming..' Justin smirked. It was his evil smirk. The i-know-something-you-don't smirk. Taylor and I exchanged a look.

'Tell us already sucker..' Taylor prodded.

'Okay so you guys will get shook after listening to this.'

Taylor left her dicing chocolates aside and hurdled with us. We stood there all excited, forgotten about Selena.

'Demi and I were suppose to study after school. I went to her place and housekeeper let me in and told me she was in her room. I went up to her room and when I am just outside I hear noises..'

Justin's eyes were rolling with excitement. What was it about Demi that we didn't know. I thought we girls told each other everything. This was so uncool.

'What noises?' Taylor couldn't be patient.

'Moans.' Justin revealed.

'So? She is hooking up with someone. It is so like Demi.' I dismissed the excitement. 'What a revelation, Justin!'

'I left my baking for this.' Taylor was disappointed. 'Come to us when you have something real.'

Moans of two girls.' Justin said slyly. It snapped me and Taylor right back into curiosity.

'What?'

'No way.'

'Yes. So I opened the door very slowly to peek. What I see is, Demi on her back, legs spread and this other chic's face right between her legs.'

'You didn't see her face?'

'I couldn't. I told you it was in Demi's pussy. All I know is she is a brunette.'

'Why did you not tell me this the moment you stepped in my house?' Taylor hit him.

'Demi is such a bitch.' I laughed. Demi was the type to experiment. I had always assumed that but this was totally making me feel weird.

'I always knew she was the type to do a girl.' Selena made her entrance from upstairs. We turned around to look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red. This was not good.

'I just got off the phone with Mason. We had a big fight..' She tried to smile through her tears. But it only made it worst.

'Honey, come here.' Taylor took her in her arms and me and Justin joined them. 'Everyone fights in a relationship.'

'You and Joe never did.' Selena pointed out.

That was true. Though Joe and Taylor didn't last for more than five months, they are really mature about it. They still hangout and are very normal.

'You are going to be fine.' I said.

After an hour of baking and eating we decided to head home.

'Hey do you want to grab a bite?' I asked Selena and Justin. I checked my watch. It was almost dinner time.

'I can't. I promised my mom I will help my aunt move in her stuff. My aunt's moved in the house next to us with her son.' Justin said.

'Okay..Sel?'

'Sure. I don't wanna go home anyway. Justin give us a ride?'

'Hop in girls.' He tapped his Volvo.

I ditched my bike at Taylor's. Justin dropped us at this nice little cafe which is famous for its pasta.

We sat in a booth at the very end, away from all the crowd and loud noises. Today we needed quiet.

After ordering the food, I looked at Selena. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears. I knew they had been fighting for a few days now, which put me in this awkward situation of not knowing how to console her. Maybe I shouldn't have taken up on this dinner.

'I have no motivation to do anything. Nothing inspires me. You know I used to write poems and songs?' Selena looked across me.

'I love them. Specially 'Touch where you go'. What changed Selena?'

'Dating Mason, maybe.' she frowned.

'You're saying, dating that guy has had a negative impact?' I asked.

'Seems like it.' She said sadly.

'And how much more can you go on like this?'

'I need strength to break up with Mason, Miles.'

'Have you told him about it? This slump?' If she kept it to her self it didn't make sense of the relationship. Things should be transparent. Her silence answered my question. She did not. 'Don't you think talking about it might help?'

'Things are not like before. They have got stale.'

'You need to end it Sel. Seems like it's high time now.'

I had to be honest with her. Though being honest with her was hurting her more, I think that will be good for her when she finally dumps the loser.

'I don't know how...I will miss him so much...I love him..I keep on defending his intentions..I don't know..'

Her frustration was easily seen in her words. 'It's breaking my heart just listening to you. If he loves you too then he needs to understand and work on rectifying it. Please talk to him.'

'I will cry a lot if this ends. I don't want to.'

She was blinded by the fact that she was always going to be sad about this. But it is not. It might seem big now but it would soon be over and perhaps we would laugh about it ten years down the line.

'You're suffering all the same just without the tears.'

No one had a clue what they kept fighting about. Both of them did a good job hiding it. 'You have to take a stand somewhere you know?'

'How about I let things go about? Whatever happens, happens.'

'Aren't you doing it even now?'

'Yes well let it be.'

She was clearly not going to dump his hairy ass. I had to convince her somehow. My friend needed to get away from this stupid relationship.

'I was thinking more on the lines of a break maybe. Some time to figure out stuff.' I suggested.

'Break doesn't work like you think. Break means you can date other people' She made a valid point.

'See, you have to do something that's for sure, the scale of it, you have to decide.'

'Soon I will maybe' She said that with so much sadness it made me ache. She is my best friend. I cannot let her break.

'There's no scope for a maybe, Sel. You need damage control. You're at your breaking point.'


End file.
